deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs The Scout
Sonic vs The Scout is a what if? fight. Description Which cocky speedster will win this fast showdown. Beginning Wiz: Your legs are good for two things: Kicking and running really fast, like these two. Boomstick: Sonic, the Hedgehog. Wiz: And Scout, the fastest TF2 class. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win in a fight. Sonic Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the fastest video game characters. Boomstick: Well duh, that's what he's known for! Wiz: Sonic can move at faster than light speeds, able to run through flip circles and keep up with people like Shadow with ease. Boomstick: Some of his notable attacks include the Spin Dash, a spinning circle of doom. Wiz: And with the Fire, Electric and Water shield, he's immune to those certain elements and gains an extra jump. Boomstick: And with Sonic Whirlwind, he can spin around his opponent so fast it creates a tornado! Wiz: But wait, there's more. When he gets the 7 Chaos Emerald, he becomes Super Sonic, which gives him a 500% increase in power, speed, everything! Boomstick: Man, this guy is hella fast! Can anything catch him? Wiz: Yes. He's been defeated by plenty of people before, and while he's defeated gods like Dark Gaia, he's still weak to things like water or even waiting. Boomstick: But despite being impatient, he's still pretty fast. Sonic: Eggman! I AM going to save this planet, and I AM going to free these aliens. No copyright law in this universe is gonna stop me! The Scout Wiz: The Scout is a trash talking, BONK-ing, soda loving, soldier from TF2. Boomstick: But unlike everyone else, he relies more on his legs than his gun. And his bat. Wiz: His notable weapons include his Shotgun, which can fire up to 6 shots per clip. Boomstick: His baseball bat is, well, a bat. Wiz: He also has a pistol which can fire up to 12 shots per clip, and reloads by itself, so Scout has to do nothing. Boomstick: Like he'd want to! Wiz: Besides these, he also has his BONK! Atomic Punch, which makes him much more durable and things like bullets will bounce off. He still can be killed though. Boomstick: With Mad Milk, he can throw a cup of normal milk to blind his enemies. Wiz: He also has a baseball that he can throw at his enemy that can destroy walls. Boomstick: Scout has survived getting blasted by 3 rockets, outran The Engineer's gun fire, and managed to beat the Heavy with a single swing of his bat. Wiz: But he's still just an almost average human, and can be killed by normal things like guns. Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother? I hurt people. Fight The Scout is sitting on a field when he sees Sonic walking by. Scout: Prepare to die! Sonic: You don't stand a chance! Fight Scout pulls out his shotgun and fires at Sonic, who easily dodges the bullets. Sonic then rushes up to Scout and kicks him the in face before Spin Dashing into him, knocking him away. Scout throws a baseball at Sonic, but Sonic avoids it and Homing Attacks the Scout. Scout gets knocked backwards and into a dirt field below. Sonic: Haha. Sonic jumps at the Scout, who dodges the Homing Attack and smacks Sonic in the stomach. Scout: BOINK! Scout then swings again, but Sonic grabs the bat and throws Scout into a rock, causing Scout to start bleeding. Scout gets up and drinks his BONK! Atomic Punch and pulls out his pistol and fires. Sonic easily dodges and starts running in circles around Scout, causing a tornado to form. Scout flies around in circles, before hitting the ground hard, causing him to start bleeding. Scout: Oh no! Sonic Spin Dashes into Scout, chopping him in half. KO Post Fight Boomstick: Sonic had defeated foes like genies, gods and demons, who are much stronger and faster than the normal humans that Scout struggles against. Wiz: And while Scout can survive rockets, Sonic can survive getting impaled and can move faster than light, making him over a thousand times faster than Scout. Boomstick: Looks like Scout was on the chopping block. Wiz: The winner is Sonic. Next time on Death Battle ???: It's a me, Mario! ???: The wind...it is blowing... MARIO VS GANONDORF Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles